Break Softly
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Hate me as much as you will, nephew, and remember that in the end it will be only us.  Fight me and you'll discover why you've hidden.


lostmoonchild: I would first off like to say that I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. All I know for certain is that the words "Break softly" came to mind one day and then got applied to an anime that clearly turned out to be DGM. So anyway, here's the oneshot and I have to admit to be satisfied with the end results. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Just this fic is mine.

* * *

Break Softly

You try so hard to pretend that I don't exist, that you don't see me in the mirror and hear my whispers in your mind. You're trying to pretend that you're something when we both know that you're no longer really an Exorcist. They're just keeping you around because they think you'll go running off to the Earl as soon as you get the chance. I hate to break it to you but they'll kill you long before they let you go.

This body is mine too, nephew. Your life is mine but I ask only one thing. Do you really think those "friends" of yours will remain once I take over? Here's the answer: no. They'll betray you, nephew, for letting me take over.

Those people aren't your friends. They don't know that you're broken inside and that the pieces are barely held together by a force that's slowly weakening. You're breaking softly inside and nobody but you and I can hear the cracking. They just want to see and hear what you want them to. You wanted them to see and hear a lie and it's that lie they're letting themselves be fooled by. How many times have they seen past that lie, nephew? They've seen and all they seem to wonder is what Cross Marian did to you.

Don't fret, nephew. My brother found you in that circus, he gave you a real name. He took you and showed you how to survive in the world. I doubt he blames you for forgetting everything in your time of grief. You loved him just as I did. Take comfort in knowing that I grieved too when he died.

Mana's dead now, nephew, but I'm here to take care of you. I won't let you die. We need each other whether or not you want to admit it. Without me, your friends would be gone and even you would be dead. Without you, I would no longer be in existence.

I'm sorry that my presence has caused you so much trouble but they would have seen a threat within you anyway. They would have realized that the Millennium Earl let you live despite seeing your Innocence. They would have suspected that he was planning on pulling you over to his side and the results were the same.

It's okay to blame me. You don't want to take a look at the truth just like they don't want to see that the Black Order and I both want to destroy the Millennium Earl. They must not believe in the saying that goes "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Stupid bastards.

Don't get upset at me for saying the truth. You see with your own eyes that their faith in you is beginning to waver. Remember the pain you felt when you stabbed yourself with your Innocence? Any doubts they may have had then was slaughtered then and there. You reacted to the Innocence because you and I are becoming one despite you wanting it not to be. It's the truth, nephew, why do you resist it?

If I could make everything okay in your life, if I could fix you and make sure those pieces that's so weakly held together just waiting for one more blow never fall down, would you let me? Would you let me make things okay for you? Yes? No? Maybe? If I could, I'd wipe those tears away from your cheeks. I'm not the bastard that you think I am. I had dreams too, nephew, and I believe that I can be a better Millennium Earl than the current one. The way he does things now is wrong.

They don't see what I see when I look at you. If they were to ever go through what you've gone through, being abandoned at birth and beaten by those that "raised" you until Mana came and rescued you, they'd shatter and they'd never be able to put some of those pieces together. They don't know the fear that goes through you whenever a mission is issued. Will someone that once knew you, that hurt you so long ago recognize you that try to take back what they thought was theirs? They don't know that fear and they never see how you're careful. It's not the akuma that you're afraid of. It's the monsters that your eye can't detect.

Break softly, nephew, and I'll be here with you to help patch the shattering walls that guard your broken body. Break softly and I'll be there so you can sleep just for a little while. You want desperately to give in to me but the task that's been given to you isn't done yet. You can't give in until it's done but they'll kill us when it is. Some will be allowed to live while others die. That girl, those Bookmen… they'll be allowed to live. That Kanda person will die on his own so he'll be the least of their concerns. You're the first that they'll kill.

Let me help you. Let's become one person forever. Everybody else will leave you even more broken and battered than the last but I'll always be here. I'll always protect you to the best of my ability. Have I cursed your existence? No. Have I cursed your will? Sometimes. I haven't lied to you like they have.

Yes, let them condemn me but they're condemning you as well. You reached past one hundred percent with your Innocence without me being involved with it. They're ignoring that, Allen. They're ignoring it because it doesn't suit _their_ beliefs. You know that's the truth.

It's okay to break softly. No one will know because you'll never let them see that the real you, the _real_ Allen Walker is somebody completely different than what they believe. When that final piece breaks, nephew, I'll be there to show them that you and I are the same even if you don't want to believe it. I'll be here with you until the end and even then we'll always be together and breaking softly.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Seriously, I have no idea where that came from. It just popped up one day so I wrote it in my notebook then got bored so then words started appearing on a word document that ultimately became this story. Hope you guys liked it, read and review!


End file.
